


Human Angel - The First Adventure

by cuddlepuss



Series: Human Angel [2]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Aimless Wandering, Daze, Near-Miss Accidents, Other, Shooting, Starbucks Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has Phil so dazed? And Why does he insist on coffee to go when Dan wants to drink it in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Angel - The First Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a series investigating the possibilities of Angels here on Earth.

Phil is one of the few Angels chosen to undertake a difficult and dangerous task. Few are chosen, ever, for this task, owing to the risks and dangers involved. On the surface, the task appears easy, but look beneath the surface and the veneer of ease is swept away by the harsh reality of what those risks are, and what is to happen.

 

The task, simply put, is to come to Earth, a mortal, with no memory of your true Angel nature, and live as a mortal without contaminating your Immortal soul with Earthly sins. Over the centuries, maybe a hundred Angels have tried this task, fewer than ten have succeeded. These are the odds Phil faces.

On arrival, Phil is greeted by his ‘family’ – a real family that have memories of, and feelings for, Phil, as he has for them. He has a job to in place, making you tube videos. All of Phil’s memories are consistent with his education and job, family life and social circle. In short, a seamless role has been created around and within him, so good, he knows of no other. He makes friends, gets on well with his job, is happy with his lot, uncomplaining and reliable. All is going well. His career goes so well, it enables him to attend university, and get a better home, with a flatmate, his friend, Dan.

Dan is a few years younger than Phil is, and, whether on camera or off it, he has his trousers at half mast, and waves his bottom around all over the place. Phil is a polite young man, as is Dan mostly, but while Dan swears at just about anything, there is little, if anything, that drives Phil to curse, not even Dan’s practical jokes.

One morning, Phil awakes with the knowledge that he has a vitally important task to do that day in town, but doesn’t know where, what, or how he knows this, only that he does. Being the good human Angel he is, he sets off. Dan, curious about Phil’s odd behaviour, decides to tag along to see what he’s up to.

Wandering aimlessly through the busy streets of London, Phil often had a far-off look on his face as though he was listening to something only he could hear. Dan was getting annoyed by this, although some of Phil’s near miss accidents made him laugh.

Reaching Starbucks, Phil went in and ordered a ‘coffee to go’, even though Dan had asked about sitting down. Reluctantly, Dan ordered a ‘to go’ as well, and they took their drinks outside. Still wandering idly round, a short while later, sirens came screaming down the street the direction the lads had come from. Police cars, three of them, went racing past the two men.

Phil, almost in a daze, turned and headed back the way they’d come, still drifting along, uncaring of what was going on around him. When they got to Starbucks again, the police were pulled up outside, sealing the premises off with hazard tape. Dan, approaching an officer, asked what had happened. He paled when he was told a shooting. The police officer, noticing the Starbucks cup in Dan’s hand, asked if he’d been in there, and when. While Dan rambled through an explanation, Phil was describing another customer to another officer, still with the same, absent look on his face. Seeing his dreamy expression, the officer noted the description doubtfully, but checked it with other witnesses.

When, to his surprise, it proved accurate, a composite sketch was created from the description, and instantly recognised as being a known armed robber, a string of convictions and arrest warrants attesting to the fact that the barrista was lucky to still be alive. 

Leaning over, confidentially, to the officer interviewing her, the barrista said “You know, I was only wearing the badge that deflected the bullet because another customer, three before the gunman, insisted I should. If I hadn’t been….”

So, was it luck, coincidence, or the work of a Human Angel?  



End file.
